Hot & Cold
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Kadam fluff in an AU where s5 never happened and Kurt is still happily with Adam: Kurt is cold, Adam has a solution for that.


Lately, Kurt is pretty satisfied with his life. He's fulfilling his dream by studying at NYADA, soaking up the Broadway life from people who've actually been out there, and actually gets paid (a little) to associate with the most important people of his other great passion: fashion. It really feels like he left Ohio behind for good (including the on-and-off thing with Blaine, which has been firmly off for months).

_The only thing that could be better_, he thinks to himself as he steps through the snow on the way to the loft, _is if Adam hadn't left for England directly after his first exams of the year._ He's easily the sunshine of Kurt's life in New York, and with the weather they've been having, he could really use some of those warm smiles. He sighs, and his breath is a small cloud of white. It's only been a few days, but it already feels like Adam's been away for months. Funny how attached you can get to people. Even when he's too busy to think properly, Kurt still has time to miss Adam. It's not like with Blaine, when days would pass without them Skyping (admittedly, this was mostly due to Blaine being busy with all his extracurriculars and hanging out with Sam, but even when they did talk, Kurt didn't have that much to say, seeing as anything about his jobs or NYADA made Blaine lose interest really fast). Adam gives him the feeling like everything he says is fascinating. Kurt has often told him to stop pretending, but Adam always insists that he is really interested.

Thinking about him already makes Kurt feel a little warmer, but it's still a long way back home and the watery slush of the snow is already beginning to seep through his boots. He should have taken a cab. But he is saving up to join Adam on a trip overseas in summer, and everything he makes that doesn't need to go into rent, food, or clothing necessities, goes into the "Kurt & Adam's Europe Tour" fund. He rubs his hands together. If it stays this cold, he really should invest in warmer gloves. These are gorgeous and match almost every coat he owns, but they are really just for show. He decides to start singing all the songs from The Sound of Music in correct order to take his mind off the cold.

He reaches the loft at 'Something Good'. After some fumbling to get the door open, his numb fingers barely able to hold the key, he pushes the sliding door open. His hand freezes midway to the light switch.

Candles are lit and grouped in small arrangements on platters on the floor. There have to be at least two hundred - the warmth of their glow brushes his face as warm air escapes into the hall. It makes the frost in his hair and on his eyelashes melt and small drops of water run down Kurt's cheeks. "Rachel?" Kurt calls out, even though he is pretty sure she's still at her Funny Girl rehearsal. There's no reply. Kurt frowns and puts his bag down. The loft looks gorgeous, but with Finn and Sam in the Hummel house, he's been made to sit through enough horror movies to know that if you come home and someone's already there, it's not always good news (especially not if you're attractive). He leaves the door open and carefully follows the path of the candles. He can hear water running. Okay, what are the odds of a serial killer breaking into his house and _taking a shower_? As he passes the kitchen, he picks up a familiar scent that the candles masked upon coming in. Now he's pretty sure he's not being burglared (again). There's only one person with a key to the loft who knows how to make decent chocolate chip cookies. A familiar suitcase by the side of his privacy curtain confirms it.

"Adam?"

The water stops, and his boyfriend pokes his head out of the bathroom. "Hey Kurt," he says happily. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in. It's really cold outside. I figured you'd be home soon so I started to draw you a bath."

Kurt's jaw falls open and he closes the distance between the kitchen and the bathroom in two seconds flat, all but falling into his boyfriend's arms (who is, he notices after colliding with him, naked from the waist up and oh, so warm). Kurt nuzzles his face into the crook of Adam's neck, and to his credit, Adam only recoils slightly as Kurt's wet hair lands in his face. "Zzznnooh doin ere?" Kurt mumbles against his skin, feeling as if he is melting into Adam's warmth.

"My mum sent me back," Adam replies, peeling Kurt out of his wet shawl and coat. "She said that if I did any more misery-baking people would think she was pregnant again."

Kurt pulls away and looks at him.

"I missed you," Adam explains. "I don't ever want to be so far away from you again."

Kurt's smile trembles a little. "I missed you too." He shivers, and he's not sure if it's the lingering cold in his bones or Adam's kisses. Adam's warm hands have reached Kurt's shirt, and he starts unbuttoning it.

"Let's get you warmed up," he says, his voice low. Kurt covers his hand with his own.

"Wait," he whispers. "You go on, I'll be right back." He kisses Adam's lips and reluctantly steps out of the warm bathroom. He grabs a shawl from the hat stand and knots it on the outside of the loft's door before sliding it closed and locking it. Should Rachel or Santana come home earlier than expected, they'll hopefully take the hint and give them some privacy. He hurries back, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off as he walks.

When he re-enters the bathroom, Adam's jeans are on the floor and he is sitting in the bathtub, modestly covered in sweet-smelling bubbles.

"I thought you said you'd draw _me_ a bath," Kurt teases. He starts unbuttoning his jeans (not that easy, since they are considerably tighter in some places than they were when he came in).

"I did. I'm just testing it so you don't burn yourself," Adam jokes. "I can get out now if you want…" He feigns getting up.

"No, no. You're staying right there, mister, and you will tell me all about England," Kurt commands as he wriggles out of his jeans.

"Alright, if you can bear the excitement of hearing about the thirty-two hours I spent there in absolute agony of missing you."

"Mmm. I want to hear about every single minute of it." Kurt carefully steps into the tub and sits down between Adam's legs, shifting to make himself comfortable against his chest.

"You enjoy my suffering, don't you?" Adam teases fondly.

"I do," Kurt sighs contentedly, closing his eyes. "But only because I get to make it all better again." He feels Adam's lips on his forehead and smiles. Finally, the cold is melting away completely.


End file.
